


Close To You I'll Stay

by Foxxii1987



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Angst, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Lots of tears, Oops, POV Third Person, PTSD, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Singing, THIS IS DEPRESSING, Tear Jerker, Trauma, ahahaha oh well, i tend to stick to smut, im not very good at writing angst, inspired by a certain heartwrenching cover, lots of voice cracks, sans plays the guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxii1987/pseuds/Foxxii1987
Summary: "ALONE. YES, THAT’S THE KEY WORD, THE MOST AWFUL WORD IN THE ENGLISH TONGUE. MURDER DOESN’T HOLD A CANDLE TO IT AND HELL IS ONLY A POOR SYNONYM." - Stephen KingScrounging in the dump, depression hanging over his mind like a lead blanket, Sans finds something he never knew he needed.Heavily inspired by a cover by kumaccino on YouTube. Link is in the beginning notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so can I just say that this song/cover utterly fucked me up and I HAD to write something based off of it. You can find the song Sans sings here --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeW_oWNs0wo  
> This hurt my heart. But it had to be done.
> 
> ...I just want Sans to be happy, dammit. LET HIM BE HAPPY.
> 
> First fanfic in a very long time (and my first one on here), so please be gentle haha,,,
> 
> Please enjoy!

Humming to himself, he begins plucking a few notes. Good, it was still tuned. Sans hadn't played guitar a day in his life, but he watched Gaster play a little as a child, and had some sort of idea on what to do. He played a couple chords, finding a nice rhythm before singing out a few lines he had written a few days ago.

_"The flowers of the new and laughter of the past_

  
_They're beautiful like you, beauty unsurpassed_

  
_Gone with a whisper, you fall asleep like death_

  
_Breaking through the earth, your smile shines again."_

 

The voices in his mind were suddenly quiet, and he decided he enjoyed the silence.

 

_"My empty gratitude, another empty thank you_

  
_I finally learnt regret from words I've always said_

  
_Never meant to speak to hurt, yet it hurt to put in words_

  
_Goodbye wherever you are, goodbye unbroken heart._

 

_In truth I want to feel the truth I want to see_

  
_I'm trying to embrace your drifting heart and smile._

 

_Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears overflowing from my eyes_

  
_I keep on looking forward at you hoping that your light will never pass me by_

  
_I wonder what the stars that sparkle in your eyes are hiding from my mind_

  
_Hiding from my open heart and from your open heart."_

 

With shuddering breath, he continued to play, putting his pent up emotions into every down-stroke. His head was steadily feeling lighter with each note, the weight on his shoulders lifting.

 

_"Together, you and I will always be alive, connected, close to you I'll stay_

  
_As long as I can hold your hand again and again, forever, I will find my way_

  
_You may never answer back my call, but you smile back at me with grace_

  
_And everything remains the same, this pain I'll soon awake from_

  
_What I see will melt all away with my tears._

 

_A shape of broken line will never be the same_

  
_It'll never find new life as a body of remains_

  
_A soul without a form, endlessly it'll chase_

  
_But will my broken heart find another place?"_

 

All of the fear, all of the hate, all of the crushing sadness, it began to flow through the distraught monster, escaping in shuddering gasps and trembling shoulders. His feet had been soaked in the dirty water for a while now, but he felt none of it. His mind was a flurry of memories and nightmares, things that could've been, things that should've been. He had no power to stop it. It was all in Frisk's hands.

With a choked sob, he sang.

_"In truth I want to feel the truth I'll never see_

  
_I'm trying to erase how far we've walked in miles_

 

_Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears as I look up at the sky_

  
_I keep on looking forward at it hoping that I'll find you soon enough in time_

  
_I wonder if the stars that sparkle in my eyes will eventually subside_

  
_Hiding from my endless heartbeat, from my endless heartbeat_

 

_Together, you and I will always be alive, committed, close to you I'll stay_

  
_As long as I can hold your hand again and again, then maybe I will find a way_

  
_I can never travel back in time, but they smile back at me, those days_

  
_And everything remains the same, this pain I'll soon awake from_

  
_What I see will melt all away with my tears."_

 

Monsters had begun to gather around the entrance to the dump, awestruck by the performance. Amoung them stood Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus. They were all silent, waiting with bated breath for the next line.

 

_"Replaying time again, replaying time again_

 

_Repeating time again, repeating time again_

  
_Reflected in my heart, reflected in my heart_

  
_Your never-ending laughter..."_

 

It was all too much. The images of Papyrus having his head cut clean from his neck flashed in front of his eyes, running circles in his head. With a weak cry, he gasped, "Papyrus..."

_"Whenever I begin to feel the burning tears..."_

He stopped, the skeleton overcome with emotion as he coughed and choked on his own blue tinted tears.

 

With sudden motivation, he began once again, strumming with conviction.

 

_"Can't you feel the burning tears overflowing from my eyes?_

  
_I keep on looking forward at you hoping that in time your light will pass me by_

  
_Now I know the stars that sparkle in your eyes are guiding me to light_

  
_Guiding to my open heart and to your open heart_

 

_Together, you and I will always be alive, connected, close to you I'll stay_

 

_Time will never hold my tears or hold my feelings down they pour like silent rain_

  
_All the colors forming back the life I knew when all remained the same_

  
_Somehow in a finite time, this time I'll find my way out_

  
_And I see I've barely reached you_

 

_And your heart."_

 

Unaware that his singing had escalated into distressed shouting, Sans finished the song and hunched over as sobs racked his frame. He froze when he felt arms wrap around him, lifting him off the soggy ground. He looked up, suddenly face to face with a tear-streaked Papyrus. Sans scrambled to explain himself when he was pulled into a tight hug, Papyrus weeping much quieter than would be expected from the tall creature. The guitar was trapped between them, but neither cared. He felt more arms encase him, two scaly, and many much smaller. Resting his head on his younger brother's shoulder, he let himself cry.

 

He felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS TO MYSELF *flings self into an active volcano*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ;;u;; this was hard to write wowie,,, I feel like I could've made it a LOT better, but I screwed up and lost what I had so far, so I had to rewrite almost half of it. Go me -.- If you're going to put criticism in the comments, please word it nicely at least? I'm a sensitive soul lmao I take things pretty hard. But I fully accept criticism, please let me know what was wrong or strange or felt off in my writing! I love to hear friendly advice ^.^ This was the first fanfic I've written in a hella long time, so I know it's gonna be weird and/or awful. Again, please put the song listed in the beginning notes on loop while reading if you didn't, it truly does set the mood for the whole thing!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this little vent/drabble/thing, I put a lot of work into it. Thank you in advance for any kudos or bookmarks you give, I really and deeply appreciate it! Makes me feel good :>
> 
> Until next time! <3


End file.
